What Happened to Hannah Montana
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: 28 year old Miley sits down with a reporter, and tells about how her Secret was Exposed.
1. How the End Started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 1: How the End Started!

28 year old Miley Ryan sits on her couch watching TV when the door ball rings. She gets up, walks over to the door, looks through the peak hole, then opens the door, it was a reporter, and a camera guy.

"We're from VH1's Behind the Music and we were hoping we could interview you about your last days as Hannah Montana, and the reviling of your double life," said the Reporter.

"Sure, but we have to keep it down," said Miley, "My boy is asleep in the other room."

Miley went to the kitchen and grabbed three cups of tea, then took a seat on the couch. The report seats down next to her while the camera guy stood in front of them.

"We're in the home of the once Teen Pop Sensation, Hannah Montana aka Miley Stewart," said the Report, looking into the camera.

"It's Miley Ryan, now," said Miley.

"That's right you and Jake Ryan got married," said the Reporter, "How is that going?"

"It's great, we have a little boy named after my father, who passed away last year from Cancer," said Miley.

"So, tell us what happened around the time your secert was reviled to the world," said the Reporter.

(Flashback)

"Miley, are you excided?" asked Lilly, "We graduate tomorrow."

"I got this letter from the school," said Miley, "It was in Hannah's P.O. Box."

"So, what's wrong?" asked Oliver.

Miley reads the note that Hannah got from the School, "Dear Hannah Montana, we would like for you to came and be a guest at this years graduation, and sing for our students and thier families, like you did at this years Homecoming and Prom. It would mean a lot to our Graduating Class." Miley puts the letter back into the envalope.

"Hannah has to do it!" said Lilly, "I can go as Lola."

"Good, because I told them that we would," said Miley.

(End of Flashback)

"And, that is how the end of Hannah Montana started," said Miley.

"So, your friend Lilly was Lola?" asked the Reporter, "So did Oliver live a double life, too?"

"Not to often," said Miley, "Once in a while, he would be Mike Stanley III."

A/N: How was Miley exposed? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Morning of the Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 2: Morning of the Graduation

Miley takes a sip of tea, then leans back on the couch, as the Camera Guy takes few minutes to rest his arm. He then pick the camera back up.

"So what went on the morning of your last day as a normal teenager?" asked the Reporter.

"Well," said Miley, as she thought back to the day.

(Flashback)

The Principal greets Hannah and Lola as they enter the back door. They head to the stage where Hannah will perform that night.

"Wow, this place is big," said Lola, as she looked out at the seating area.

"After your done singing, you and Lola will take a seat over here as we start to hand out the diplomas," said the Principal.

"Uh, what won't work, we have other places to go," said Hannah, "I was hoping to sing first thing."

"Sure, we'll just have to tell the student that Hannah won't be able to stay," said the Principal.

"Thanks," said Hannah, "We have to get going."

The Principal tries to ask them to stay for the morning but Hannah and Lola walk out the door. They get into the limo and headed to a parking garage where they had a car waiting for them, so that they could change and make it back to the school for Graduation practice.

"At less at Graduation all we have to do is take off the wigs and put on our caps and gowns," said Lilly.

"I hear you," said Miley.

"You girls ready," asked Jake, knocking on the back door of the limo.

"Yeah, Jake," said Miley.

Miley and Lilly got into Jake's car and they went to the Graduation practice. Everyone is in their seats as the Principal speaks.

"As many of you have heard, it is true that Hannah Montana will perform tonight but due to her busy schedule, she won't be able to stay for more than a few songs," said the Principal, as everyone cheered.

(End of Flashback)

"So, is it true that your wig fell off while you were up on stage?" asked the Reporter.

"No," said Miley, she hears crying coming from the other room, "I'll be right back."

A/N: Next, Find out how Hannah was Exposed. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 3: Exposed!

Miley comes out of Robby's room with him in one hand and a bottle in the other, and sits back on the couch.

"Ok, where were we?" asked Miley.

"You were about to tell about the reviling," said the Reporter.

"Right, well, I had just finished singing," said Miley.

(Flashback)

Thank you, everyone. Lola and I have to go," said Hannah.

Hannah and Lola headed to the woman's room to change. Miley and Lilly go to their seats next to Oliver. The Principal and a few teachers speak then they started calling names for Diplomas. When Miley's name is called she walks up the stairs, her goan gets caught on a lose nail, and rips it, exposing the outfit that Hannah had been wearing. As she falls on the stairs the wig falls out of her purse. Miley grabs the wig and stands up, as Lilly runs up to the stage.

"You're Hannah Montana," said the Principal in shock.

Miley looks at the ripped goan, then over to Lilly.

"I guess I can't hid it any longer, can I?" said Miley, as everyone stood in shock.

Jake runs up on stage and stands next to Miley and Lilly.

"Yes, it's true. I am Hannah Montana," said Miley, as she put on the wig.

(End of Flashback)

"After that we were dogging reporters for about six months, till things com down," said Miley.

Jake comes home. Miley tells him to throw the Chicken on the Grill. Miley shows the reporter and camera guy to the door.

"What did they want?" asked Jake.

"An interview about the last day of Hannah Montana," said Miley.

A/N: I know, it's hard to believe that Jake would cook, but love can make even the most self centered person do things that are outside of the norm. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.

Chapter 4: Eaplog!

As Jake and Miley cleaned up after dinner, the door bell rings, Jake answers it. It was Lilly with a box in her hands.

"Lilly, come in," said Jake.

Miley goes into the bedroom while Jake gets Robby out of his highchair. Miley Changes her cloths and puts on a blonde wig.

What do you think?" asked Miley, as she comes out of the bedroom.

"To, Hannah," said Lilly, as she openned the box, "I'd lose the blonde and go with this."

"Are you sure about this, Honey?" asked Jake.

"You got a new show," said Miley, as she replaced the blonde wig, with the black haired wig, "I need something to do, too."

"So, have you come up with a name?" asked Lilly?

"Destiny Hope!" said Miley.

"You sure people won't see through it this time?" asked Jake.

"Who would guess that I'd go back to a double life?" asked Miley.

"With this wig, I can hang out backstage, as Emily Jordan," said Lilly, as she put on a Brunet wig.

Miley and Lilly went down to the awaiting Limo. They go to a closium.

"Are you ready to rock?" asked the anunser, as Miley walked on to the stage, "Give it up for, Destiny Hope!"

Miley starts to sing as the crowd cheers her on.

The End!

A/N: I hope that you liked the ending, please let me know, by Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
